


Melting with You

by PreciousEvil



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreciousEvil/pseuds/PreciousEvil
Summary: After a grueling day of battling on one of the hottest days the team has experienced, they lose. Medic is grumpy, and Pyro needs some medical attention. These two make the best out of a bad situation.





	Melting with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [axis-intercept](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=axis-intercept).



> This is a one shot I made for an art trade with the lovely and ever so talented axis-intercept. Hope you enjoy!

Finally, the grueling day of battles had come to an end. The mercenaries had made their way back into the locker room, each heading to their respective locker. On the days the team won, Pyro would expect a little celebration time in the locker room, and possibly a smooch or two from Medic onto his mask. Unfortunately, the loss was taken hard.

Pyro was one of the first back inside. He shrugged off his heavy gas tank and put his flame thrower into his cubby. He then reached up to grab his little handbag that had an embroidered image of a flower on the side and held it close to himself. That was when he caught sight of Medic who marched through the battle gates into the locker room. The doctor had a determined and frustrated glare. Pyro tilted his head slightly as Medic walked right on through, into the base. 

While some mercenaries were using this time to cool down and clean off of the dust and residual blood off their gear. Others just tossed their dirty things into their cubbies to be cleaned some other time, or maybe never. 

Medic had his own routine when they incurred a shameful defeat. He would walk through the locker room, heading directly to the medbay. The doctor needed to prepare for any of his colleagues coming in with minor wounds that might have been found post fight. However, he was tired and frustrated as he thought back on his sloppy performance during the battle. Medic pulled off his pack and set the medigun in its proper cabinet. The red rubber gloves got taken off before Medic draped his dirty, bloody lab coat over the chair which was pulled up to his desk. He nudged back the wheeled office chair and slumped into it with an exhausted sigh. 

Pyro held onto his bag and waited a little longer in the locker room to listen in on the other mercenaries conversations. Scout was chattering on about how awesome he was during the battle and everyone else needed to step up their game. Soldier was yelling at Demo who in turn hollered back in defense of the accusations that he was not focusing enough in the fight. Engie and Heavy were quietly talking about improvements they could make to insure a victory the next round. Spy and Sniper were brooding silently as they quickly put away their things and made their way out to their own private corners of the base.

A soft huff of air filtered through Pyro's mask. He figured he was the only one in need of Medic’s attention at the moment, so he left the tension filled locker area and went into the base. Walking down the various hallways until he finally reached the doors to the medbay.

Medic had spent a minute or so resting from being on his feet for so long and was also distracted with his thoughts. His elbows were propped up on the desk surface as his chin was resting in his hands. The stillness in the medbay was equally calming as it was nerve wracking. Thankfully his solitude was interrupted when the medbay doors were pushed open and the squeaking from a flame retardant suit was drawing closer. 

“Hrwwro mrmphr.” The muffled voice said in a kind tone as he stopped in front of the desk, floral bag in hand. 

Medic’s hands slipped down his face as his arms flopped onto the desk, one crossing on top of the other in a lazily refined position.There was a second where the doctor had a weary and discontent expression, but it quickly changed to a small smile. This was clearly an attempt to keep cheery as Pyro seemed to be in good spirits. “Hallo to you too, meine liebe .” Medic then took notice of the bag Pyro was holding and his eyes widened slightly. “Oh scheisse. Is it zhat bad?” He dutifully stood to his feet and the office chair rolled backwards, wheels clattering on the floor tiles.

Pyro quickly set his floral bag on the counter before motioning with his hands that Medic didn't need to stand up right now, but it was too late. Then Pyro shook his head a little and defeatedly gestured towards the door. “Fhanks. Mrbry shert der durs furst?”. Then he pointed to his gas mask.

“Ja. Of course I'll shut zhe doors so you can take off your mask. You must be sveltering in zhere.” Medic spoke in a fast and slightly anxious tone as he hurried over to the medbay doors to make sure they were shut. He then tugged two blinds down to cover the two slender, rectangular windows that were on either of the double doors. He turned on his heels to face Pyro again with a pleased, yet faltering smile. “Zhere, your privacy has been secured.” 

Pyro promptly took off his mask and set it onto Medic’s desk, next to his bag. “Gosh it was way hotter than usual today huh?” He ran his gloved hand through his ginger, sweat soaked hair as his other hand fanned his freckled face which was reddened from having baked in the sun since he was enclosed in his rubber uniform.

“I did read about zhe heat wave in zhis morning's paper. Though I didn't know how bad it vas going to be until ve got out zhere to fight.” Medic sauntered back towards Pyro as he spoke, his eyes clearly struck with admiration upon seeing Pyro's unmasked face. Those bright emerald green eyes, that handsomely freckled face and wild red hair that was more of a brown where it was cut short on the sides, but left long and ginger on the top. Medic let out a soft sigh as he had gotten close enough to reach up and cup the right side of Pyro's face with his hand. “You do feel quite varm. Shall I get you some vater while you get out of your suit for your scar treatment?” 

At the first touch of Medic’s considerably colder hand, Pyro happily leaned his face against the doctor's palm and he closed his eyes in comfort. “Mm, yeah that sounds nice.” He nodded his head a little and nuzzled up against Medic's hand before pulling away and opening his eyes again with a smile. “Glad no one else seemed in critical need of you after the fight. My scars felt like they were getting really irritated out there. Does it show?” Pyro tilted his head to the side and lifted his hand to point at the scar that was on his left jaw line leading up to the corner of his mouth. The scar was evidently red and dry from the lack of hydration due to all the sweating.

“Being honest,meine liebe... it doesn't look very happy. However, it should get better after drinking something und applying your prescribed ointment. Zhough I recommend zhat your inflamed areas get vashed using some vater und a vashcloth in order to get all zhe sweat off. Applying zhe ointment after zhat should prove more successful in bringing down zhe irritation.” Medic promptly walked towards his refrigerator and opened it. Moving aside some questionable items, he pulled out a water bottle. On his way back, he also stopped at one of the metal lab tables and reached under to get out a bucket, then went over to one of the tall metal cabinets to pick up a washcloth. 

As Medic was gathering things in order to properly treat his scars, Pyro worked on taking off his flame retardant covering. “So, how are you feeling after that fight?”. He knew his dear doctor often needed someone to vent to. It wasn't healthy the way Medic would often internalize his frustrations. Pyro was doing his best to reach behind and get a hold of the zipper that was usually covered by his tank of gas. He could sometimes do it on his own, but he often needed help reaching it.

“I simply feel tired.” Medic was clearly not opening up about his true feelings. “Now do you need help vis your zipper, sveet heart?” Medic set the bucket and washcloth on his desk as he went over to offer Pyro the bottle of water.

With a huff, Pyro lowered his arms. “Yeah. I think I had it once, but my gloves are pretty thick and the zipper pulley is so small.” He took the water bottle and drank from it while Medic worked on unzipping him. Easy enough, the doctor pulled his suit zipper down for him and then he was able to step out of it. Underneath, Pyro was simply wearing some military green cargo shorts that went down to his knees and a gray tank top, which was now a darker gray from being soaked in sweat. The cold air of the medbay felt amazing against his hot skin. “Ahh~ Much better. Thanks love.” He smiled happily over his shoulder at Medic before lifting the bottle back to his mouth and taking another gulp of water.

Medic smiled back briefly before his expression looked shocked. He saw the condition of the scars on Pyro's back, left shoulder and over to the left side of Pryo's chest. They had become severely irritated from the overexposure to the intense heat and the clinging sweat. Medic made a concerned sound and lightly touched Pyro's shoulder.

“Ow!” Pyro flinched and turned around fully to face Medic, giving him a pouty look. “That hurt...” He huffed and set his water aside before carefully pulling off his tank-top to look down at his affected chest area to see the reddened, dry, cracked skin of his scar tissue. “Fuck.”

“Ja. You could say zhat again.” Medic’s grim expression quickly shifted to a cheerful smile and he ruffled Pyro's hair. “But don't you vorry, meine Schatz. You are in good hands, remember?” He pressed a comforting kiss against Pyro's forehead..

Pyro giggled and shied away from Medic's tenderness. “Alright, alright. Well quit talking and start doctoring then.” He blushed as he looked up at Medic expectantly. 

“I don’t zhink _doctoring_ is zhe proper term, but I'll do my best to heal you.” He laughed briefly as he stepped aside to pick up the bucket and rag. “I vill get some vater so ve can clean off zhe affected areas, und zhen I can apply zhe ointment.” He snuck in another quick kiss to Pyro's cheek before sauntering off to the nearest sink that he could fill the bucket with.

Pyro's blushing didn't get a moment to die down before Medic went and got him all flustered again. He laughed softly as he watched Medic walk off with the bucket. Now in the medbay alone, Pyro turned back to face the desk and he opened up his flowered handbag. Inside was a rescue inhaler, a tube of prescription ointment and some various candies. Flat and rounded Lollipops, peppermints, hard cinnamon candy and chewing gum. He rifled through the bag and pulled out the salve. 

By this time Medic had returned with a partially filled bucket and the clean washcloth hanging on the lip of the bucket. “Oh gut, you found your topical medication for me.” He set the bucket on the desk. “Vis all zhat candy in your bag I'm surprised you can find zhe two zhings that really matter in zhere.” Medic plunged the rag into the cool clean water before ringing the washcloth out and offering it to Pyro. “Now ently vash off your scars und I can clean vhat you simply can't reach.” 

“Yeah, I got it Ludi.” Pyro took the damp cloth and hesitantly raised it up and pressed it to the inflamed scar area on his left jaw. He winced for a moment from the slight discomfort, but he made sure to wipe the irritated skin fully and gently. “So, the battle was pretty rough today. Want to talk about it?” He continued to carefully clean ans of his scarred skin he could reach with the washcloth.

Medic had hoped the topic of the lost fight had been dropped, but he was clearly wrong. “Not in particular, no. Vhy do you vant to talk about it?” He countered as he watched Pyro clean off his scars. 

“I can tell you're upset because of it. I don't mind if you rant to me about it. Might make you feel better.” Pyro had gotten to his chest at this point and had to re-wet the washcloth.

“Vhat is zhere to talk about? Ve _lost_.” Medic said bluntly as he crossed his arms.

Pyro sighed a little before offering the rag to Medic. “Mind getting my back? I can't reach.”

“Ja, ja” Medic took the rag, and then unsurprisingly began ranting. He didn't lose focus of helping Pyro with cleaning the scars as he rambled. “I just don't zhink ve vere prepared for how hot it vas going to get. Most of our team is used to more temperate climates. It vas no suprise zhat Soldier and Engineer seemed to be able to push zhrough vell enough, und Sniper vas just lucky to sit in zhe shade zhe entire battle. Not zhat he needed zhe shade. But vhere vere zhe rest of zhe team? Out getting our asses handed to us. Heavy vas slower zhan usual, vhich by his standards, he might as vell have been standing still. Spy vas caught more times zhan usual. No doubt because zhe heat got to him due his poor choice in layering just to look fashionable in a fight. And vhile scout did his best, he seemed to run out of steam mid battle. My medical diagnosis vas dehydration on account of all zhe soda he drinks. Demo vas his usual drunk self, but zhe heat made him a sleepy drunk razher zhen a more useful simi-functional, manic drunk. Overall I vould say it vas a hot mess.” Once he finished with his mild rant he plopped the rag into the bucket. “Does zhat satisfy your question?”

“How do you think I did? Or what about you? I didn't here your own thoughts about how you did.” Pyro turned around looking interested in Medic's opinion. 

“Oh, you did fine, my love. You kept Engineer und his buildings projected from zhe enemy spy, along vis keeping most everyone's back safe. So your strategy vas vorking until our team got sloppy vhich threw you off. Also it probably didn't help in later performance vis having to deal vis your scar tissue acting up.” Medic looked away from the curious sparkle that Pyro had in his eyes. “As for me… vell” The doctor's avoiding gaze settled onto the desk. Sidestepping the question, he picked up the ointment. “You should put zhis on now, ja?” He put the tube into Pyro's hand.

Pyro's sparkle was dampened when Medic ignored his second question. “Yeah… ok.” He put a small glob of the healing gel on his finger before rubbing it against the scar on his face. “I think you were amazing today. In case you were curious.” The firebug said softly, but loud enough to ensure Medic heard him.

There was a moment of quiet before Medic let out a saddened sigh and responded. “You might be zhe only vone who zhinks zhat about my skills in today's fight.” He picked up the bucket of water with the rag floating in it.

Pyro piped up as he continued to spread the healing ointment to his shoulder and chest scars. “And so what if I am the only one who believes you did a good job today?” He didn't give Medic a chance to respond as he continued. “It felt ten times hotter today than it has in all the years we have worked here. You said it yourself. We were _all_ struggling today. And despite all that you did an incredible job keeping us healed the best you could, and you never gave up.” Pyro's words were passionate and encouraging. 

Medic gave a half hearted smile. “Zhat is sveet of you to say… and maybe you are right.” He lifted the bucket, which sloshed a little. “I’m going to pour zhis out, but I'll help you get ointment on your back in just a moment.” Then Medic left to do just that. 

Pyro smiled back and gave a nod. He was glad he had made Medic feel a little better about how the battle had gone. The firebug hoped he had said enough to keep Medic in good spirits. 

With the bucket dumped out and the rag hung to dry, Medic returned to assist Pyro in the last bit of the treatment process. The upper portion of Pyro's back was scarred and the irritated skin was at its worst here. The back produced more sweat than the other scarred areas, also Pyro's back had been facing the brutal rays of the sun for most of the fight. All this mixed with the confines of a thick rubber body suit was how the scars got so agitated. But, with a soothing application of the scar cream, Medic gently rubbed Pyro's back. 

Pyro closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure from how good it felt. It was a cool sense of relief that quelled the dry and heated pains of his damaged skin. “Mm… feels good Ludi. Thank you again for doing this. It would of been a pain in the ass trying to do this alone.” 

“No need to zhank me, darling. Not only is zhis my job, but it's always a pleasure vhen I can get my hands on you~” Medic leaned forward and dipped down to press a light, loving kiss to the right side crook of Pyro's neck. 

Pyro blushed, not expecting Medic's sudden show of affection. He was happy to see that his words had got to Medic and that he seemed to be in a better mood. Pyro happily, and nervously, giggled. “Hee-hee-heyy, aren't you supposed to be focusing on fixing me up?”

Medic pulled himself away and stepped around Pyro in order to set the tube of ointment into Pyro's bag. He turned to face the firegbug with a sly and rather charming smile. “Oh, but I am still vorking on you. Your topical treatment has to settle und your skin must take some time to absorb zhe needed medicine it provides. It should only take a few minutes, but I just thought of a razher good vay to pass zhe time. Do you vish to know?” Medic lifted his hand to cup under Pyro's chin and tilt the shorter man's gaze up at him. His sly smile only becoming more mischievous and alluring. 

Pyro's blush only grew more, the tips of his ears now a light blushed pink. He stammered a little, though he should have expected his visit to the medbay to turn out like this. “W-what was your idea, Ludi?” He smiled sheepishly, already getting an idea for where Medic was going with this.

“It vill be easier for me to just show you.” As Medic leaned in, tilting his head to the side slightly, he also guided Pyro forward with a gentle yet eager grip along his lover's jaw line, still careful not to touch the healing skin. Their lips met together in a soft, yet passionate kiss. The kiss deepened further as Pyro relaxed into Medic's dominant hold. 

This was a perfect way to pass the time.


End file.
